Opposites Attract
by KokoroKiseki55
Summary: Rin and Len may look the same but they're complete opposites. Len is a playboy, half dumb ok 75% dumb, hates video games, likes flirting, despises video games,looks like a shota, and has no innocent side. Rin on the other hand is 100% smart, despises playboys , has an innocent side, loves video games, and has a tsundere/girly side. How will this pair of magnets go together? Rate T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You've just built your own grave

(Rin's POV)

"NO! NO! NO! GUMI SHUT UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Oh I'm Rin Kagami, I go to Foxwood High in San Diego California. I was born here but my parents came from Japan. But I still call my friends Chan or San or whatever. Just to keep the culture up. My two best friends are Miku and Gumi they both have parents who emigrated from Japan but Miku has an older brother. Anyway Gumi had a horrible idea for Christmas. Yes Christmas is coming in a month but we like talking about Christmas. I like it because my birthday is a couple days after it.

"What? I think you should date Kaito for Christmas." Gumi shrugged.

Miku raged, "WHAT? KAITO IS MY CRUSH!"

We are currently at my house in my room. "Well you both like Kaito right?" Gumi asked.

I point to Miku, "She likes the Ice Cream Freak not me." I put my arms in an "X" shape to defend myself.

Miku looked at Gumi, "I agree with Rinny."

I groaned, "Never EVER call me that. Otherwise you've just built your own grave."

Miku sweat dropped, "Yandere."

I smiled proudly, "It's who I am!"

Gumi sighed, "Well if you disagree with my idea what are you going to do for Christmas?"

I shrugged. "Maybe there's a carnival/festival in town."

Miku nodded, "Yeah we should just go-"Suddenly Gumi's phone ringed.

Gumi pick up her phone and stick her finger up with the face telling us, 'Be right back.' Gumi then went into the hallways closing the door. I and Miku put our ear against the door eagerly eavesdropping. What? It's not like it's against the law.

"Ugh Len again?" Gumi groaned.

The guy on the other head grunted, "Yes, just pick me up and take me freaking home."

"GAH! I HATE YOU I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY COUSIN!" Gumi screeched.

The guy on the phone mumbled, "Well I'm not thrilled either so hurry up so you can take me freaking home."

Gumi shouted, "FINE! BUT DON'T COMPLAIN AGAIN TO ME OR YOU WILL PERISH!" Then Gumi shut her phone shut and put it in her pocket. Miku and I sat on my two bean bag chair. I have another. Then Gumi went in my room and groaned.

Miku looked at her with fake-curiosity, "What's wrong Gumi?"

"God stupid Len. He dumped another girl and she kicked him out of her house. Now I have to pick him up." Gumi groaned.

Huh a player. Well no problem, "How do you pick him up?" I ask.

"Motorcycle." Gumi said then she rolled her eyes, "I'm just walking I am not going back to my house to get the freaking motorcycle."

Miku smiled, "We'll help!"

I look at her with a face, 'We will?'

"Yes we will." Miku said giving me the death glare. She knows I hate players. No not the video game ones which I love video games. But the cheater player. The player who breaks everyone's hearts for fun.

"I wish Len would stop his ways." Gumi said as we walked out the door.

Miku suddenly cheered, "I'VE GOT AN IDEA!"

Gumi and I looked at her, "You do?" we asked. What the hell is her crazy idea?

"Rin you told me that you always did like a bet with some guys in middle school. The players usually and they never dated anyone again! Right?" Miku asked cheerfully. Oh god the past kills me. No I wasn't a player back then and I did a bet where the player has 1-3 month to make me fall in love with them but instead they fall in love with me and I break their hearts. It usually is 2 weeks because I haven't got all day. I was a lot of girl's hero because they got revenge through me and I always win with $500 and taught the guy a lesson. He never dated another girl again. Well at least I think he did. I did it for a job because I need money.

"Really? Rin that is so cool! Can you do that to Len?" Gumi asked me.

I look at her, "What? Oh sure but you both owe me big time."

"I know how about $200 dollars?" Gumi asked.

I nodded, "Fine but Miku say anything more about my middle school life I'm going to throw your body in a volcano in less than 1 second."

Miku rolled her eyes, "You know you don't scare me."

"Well so what?" I looked at her and then Gumi shouted, "I see him he's 10.5 feet away!"

Then the guy was walking up to us and scoffed, "Wow thanks Captain Obvious."

"Hey I picked you up now let's go the heck home." Gumi rolled her eyes.

Miku and I smiled cheerily, "Hello!"

"Gumi who are these people? The pigtail is cute but the blonde is flat-chested." The guy said flatly. Flat-chested? FLAT-CHESTED?!

"Len shut the heck up about my friends and let's go." Gumi sneered then we all went walking.

Miku looked at me, "Len is weird."

I shrugged and said out loud, "You can say that again!"

"What?" Gumi and Len turned around to look at me. Oops.

(Len's POV)

"You can stay that again!" I hear the flat-chested girl say.

Gumi and I turn around, "What?" Oh by the way I am Len Kagamine. Biggest player at Foxwood High this chick better know who I am.

"Uh nothing." The girl said.

Gumi shrugged, "Len you go home I'm going shopping with Rin and Miku." It's probably their names but whatever I think Miku is the twin tails and Rin is the flat-chested. Anyway I do not want to stay home by myself it's boring 1 and 2 I want to know Miku more.

"Gumi can I come it's boring home." I complain.

Gumi glared, "Heck why do you want to come? You just complained you wanted to go home and now you want to stalk me?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Just deal with it Gumi face the facts plus we didn't agree to-"Suddenly Rin got cut off by Miku.

"Hold on since when do we not agree to shopping? Rin you just don't want to show your inner girly side." Miku taunted. Wait this girl has a sweet side? Now I am curious.

"Please Onee-chan." I looked at Gumi with puppy eyes.

Gumi sighed, "Fine but do something bad…"

"You've just built your grave." Rin said cracking her knuckles. Ok now I am scared a bit. Just a bit.

"You know does it kill you to be nice for once Rin? You've just met the guy." Miku sighed. This girl has common sense.

Rin shot back, "Says the girl who whacks me with a leek on graduation every morning." Now I regret what I've just said about Miku.

"Hey it's a tradition since we've met." Miku smiled. Her smile is cute heh another toy. I sometimes am grateful my cousin has pretty friends.

-At the mall-

"Do we have do split?" Rin groaned.

Gumi nodded, "PLEASE I CANNOT STAND ANOTHER MINUTE WITH THE SHOTA!" Then she points to me. Ow way to put that.

"But why do I have to go with him?" Rin complained.

Miku giggled, "Because you two look like each other plus you don't get along."

Gumi nodded, "She has a point." That is true Miku is nicer and while we were walking I cracked some jokes and only Rin didn't laugh she just rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to stay with the flat-chest?" I complained pointed to Rin.

Rin glared at me, "One more word about my chest and your body will be the first to be thrown into acid out of these two." Rin then pointed to Miku and Gumi who appears to have left.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Rin yelled.

I shrugged, "They left while we were arguing."

Rin mumbled, "Ugh. They always ditch me from time to time."

Ditch? Now it's time to know this girl.

To be continued….

**Kokoro: FINALLY FINISHED.**

**Rin: Hey why didn't you say something in the beginning?**

**Kokoro: *shrugs* didn't feel like it and I like my saying that, "You've just built your own grave." **

**Rin: Whatever. *rolls eyes***

**Kokoro: Hey I and you are the same we're both flat-chested. **

**Rin: *walks away***

**Kokoro: I own nothing but the plot plus I got this from a dream *thumbs up***


	2. Chapter 2: Bunny

**Chapter 2: Bunny**

(Rin's POV)

Ok, I freaking hate Gumi and Miku right now. Now I have to stick with the shota. Len and I walk about and then stop by Luka's café. I order myself an orange bubble tea and Len just flirts with the cashier. I walk towards a table and sit down. Then the shota boy sits down with banana bubble tea. We drink silently until he had to talk.

"Why are you rude to me?" Len asked.

I shrug, "I don't know."

Len smirked, "Ah I see playing hard to get eh? I can play too and I love hard to get girls."

I stood up making the silverware (yes the lady put down silverware) shake. "Look here ok? I want to make a bet." I stare at Len.

Then Len stood up and smirked, "What kind of bet?"

"If you can make me fall in love with you in 1-3 months and if you fall in love with me you lose and owe me $500. If you win I owe you $500. Deal?" I said sharply. Rin what are you doing? I mentally slap myself. I stopped doing this for a reason. And it's none of your reading business.

Len stood up and smirked, "I accept. I win and you be my girlfriend and I get $500."

"Wait but here is the thing." I said warmly.

Len smirked, "Oh yeah what?"

"You have to get me to kiss you in order to win. Not on the cheek, hand, blow kiss, or whatever. I mean a kiss on the lips." I said smirking.

Len yawned, "Easy."

"Also if you kiss me it doesn't count but you can't kiss me on the lips." I smirked.

Len smirked, "Treason?"

"None of your business it's for me to know and for you to not know." I said. I do not need him finding out I haven't had my first kiss yet.

Just then Len slammed me against the wall and put his forehead against mine, "Well let's see why." My heart pondered heavily is he going to rape me?

"We're in public." I managed to squeak out.

Len smirked, "Doesn't matter." He leaned in closely until…

"Len Kagamine get your hands off of her." Gumi shouted at the door way. Len backed away with his hands in the air. Miku and Gumi ran over to me. Then Miku kneeled beside me as I slide down the wall onto the floor going into a tiny ball putting my head on my knees.

Miku looked up at Len, "What the hell did you do to her?" Miku asked.

"Nothing." Len said still putting his hands up.

Gumi sighed, "Miku you go with Len, Rin will go with me."

Miku raised her eyebrow, then Gumi sighed, "Ok Miku go with Rin I will go with Len." Then Gumi checked her watch.

"Meet together at 6:00 pm near here." Gumi said not looking up her watch. Gumi then dragged Len out of the café by the ear. Miku sat down beside me.

"Rin what did the baka do to you?" Miku asked.

I keep my head to my knees, "He tried to k-kiss me." I cried.

Miku is the only person who knew about not having my first kiss (ok well my parents too). "Hell that guy." (Hell isn't a curse word right?)

"It's ok Rin let's go shopping." Miku said pulling me up. Miku knows my remedy is shopping and recently my dad gave me some allowance. This is one of the reasons why I stopped betting. But now it's starting again.

"I-I did the bet." I groaned. Miku covered her mouth. She knew what I meant when I said about the bet.

Miku handed me my bubble tea, "Well no use in fussing over it. You caused it anyway. "

"You're not exactly being helpful." I groan again.

Miku just dragged me away from the café and brought me to a game shop. Miku dragged me over to the gift cards and computer games.

I just got the first 3 games I see and pay for them. "Do you even realized what you brought?" Miku asked.

I look into the bag and see 3 sims3 games I brought, "This is what I wanted."

"Sims 3? You hate that game." Miku said.

I smirk, "And I suddenly like it."

"You make no sense." Miku rolled her eyes.

Then her eyes lit up when she saw a jewelry/accessories store, "Rin! Let's go there!" Miku smiled and then started dragging me. I didn't bother to argue because Miku goes on her annoying speech about fashion then leeks then I stop paying attention.

Miku dragged me to the necklace area. "Ooh! That leek emerald/sapphire necklace looks cute!" Miku eyes glistened at it.

"Do you have money?" I asked Miku.

Miku pulled out her parent's credit card, "What I'm buying doesn't need money."

I groaned, "Jeez I only brought $200 and I plan on spending it wisely." I walked off to look for that box I always look at. Then I spotted it. It has a pink heart made with real gold as lining.

I felt Miku walk up, "Rin still staring?" Miku smirked.

"It's the only thing I want and it's worth $10,000." I sighed.

Miku opened the box and looked inside, "Wow it has a good reason too." Miku gasped.

"Made with real jewels and metal. Gold and silver is real. There is also a proof of evidence. But it's at a good price." Miku said pointing to a picture next to the box.

I sighed, "It's the only one here. I looked up more of it but it said only one exists."

"No wonder Rin it's like the ultimate jewelry box. Filled with earrings, rings, necklaces, hairclips, bows, and etc." Miku said surprisingly.

I sighed, "I never will get it."

Then Miku grabbed a Christmas bow headband from the racks. It looked like just my white bow on my head. "I'll buy this for you. Just as a gift not for Christmas." Miku smiled.

Miku paid for her items and I just brought a Santa hat. It's $0.55. We left the store and go on our merry way.

(Len's POV)

"I never will get it." I hear Rin sighed looking at heart shapred box. Gumi dragged me to the jewelry store to buy my aunt a present which is her mom.

"I'll buy tis for you. Just as a gift not for Christmas." Miku smiled at Rin as she holds a christmas bow. I've never noticed till now that Rin has a white bow on the top of her head. It looks like a bunny. Miku and Rin then left and I walked over to the box and picked it up. I don't know why but I need to buy Rin this I guess. Maybe to be sorry or friendly. I got no idea.

I walked up to the cashier and paid $10,000, "Thank you." The cashier said.

Weird I've never brought a girl a gift before. Gumi doesn't count I mean for like someone that's out of my family. Oh yeah also my parents are rich so I have my own credit card. I looked around more. I need a watch anyway. I buy a cheap one $150. I also buy a flower hairclip for Rin I seriously don't know why. Then I brought Gumi an orange gummy bear plushy. For Christmas. Well now I have a lot of things to wrap.

"Len come on." Gumi said and dragged me out of the store.

Then I see Rin and Miku staring into a window. "Rin it's cute." Miku said.

Rin smiled, "I know."

Rin smile is cute and she looks like a bunny, so valuable and innocent. I just want to protect her. Nah Len what are you thinking? Love is nothing but an emotion that is stupid. I mentally slap myself. Then again why is my heart beating fast? WH-what am I feeling?! Oh never mind it's just the intense heat. Phew. Pull it together Len you can't love Rin you just can't. You've already been let down once.

_*flashback*_

_I walk up to the long hair blonde girl, "H-hello? Um miss senpai?" I asked nervously. _

_She looked at me, "Yeah?" she said smiling. _

"_Please go on a date with me I love you!" I confessed hugging her arm. _

_She looked at me, "Creep no." She removed her arm away from me and walked off. After that I started becoming cold-hearted._

_*End of Flashback*_

Rin why do you remind me of that girl?


	3. Chapter 3: The Bet day One the Break up

Chapter 3: The Bet Day One: It's Over Quick

(Rin's POV)

*At 6:25 am*

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I slam my alarm clock off and grunted. I stood up, wobbled a bit then headed for the bathroom.

*5 minutes later*

I walk downstairs and see my dad making pancakes, with an orange on the top. "Hey dad." I say sitting down.

My dad plopped a plate with 3 layers of pancakes on it in front of me, "Eat fast there was a boy waiting outside for 30 minutes."

Is it Piko? He moved to Japan I envy him -_-. "Piko?" I asked my dad.

"No. It's a boy with blonde hair." My dad said.

LEN! HOW THE HECK DID HE GET MY ADDRESS?! I grab my backpack and swing the door open seeing Len sitting near one of my trees. "Heck Len where did you get my address?" I asked coldly.

"Resources." Len smiled. Agh I hate him. I walk pass him angrily and walk to school.

Unfortunately for me he had to follow, "Hey Rin." Len said.

"What?" I asked coldly.

Len looked at me and smiled, "Will you go on a date with me?"

This is all part of the bet Rin relax, "Sure." I said sweetly. Jeez let's get this game done and over with.

"Really?" Len asked.

I nodded, "Yep."

*During Lunch*

"So what's the difference between tangerines and oranges?" Gumi asked.

I face palmed, "Tangerines are sweeter than oranges!"

"Ooh. Did you know leeks are organic though?" Miku said.

I stared at her, "What the heck does that have to do with the conversation?"

Miku shrugged, "Just letting you know"

Suddenly I felt an arm behind my neck, "Hey Rin." Len smiled.

"Hell Len what are you doing here?" Gumi hissed.

Len smiled, "Just wanting to see my gi-"BAM! I punch Len in the stomach causing him to fall off the bench. Fan girls started screaming and all huddled around him. "This game is over." I whisper to Len.

"Len dear are you hurt?"

"Let's kiss to make you feel better."

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Then yadayada the girls complain.

Suddenly the girls looked at Gumi, Miku, and I and we realized to _run_. We ran away and onto the roof top. I lock the door.

"What the heck?! BAKA LEN!" Gumi shouted putting her fist in the air.

Miku sighed, "No use. Anyway Gumi why did you run with us?"

"Hey friends stick with friends." Gumi snickered.

I chuckled, "You got that right."

"Friends?" I ask.

Gumi and Miku nodded, "Forever and ever." Suddenly the girls banged the door open and started to beat me and Miku up. I hold onto Miku's hand and the girls beat us up. Except for Gumi because she was Len's cousin.

Gumi tried pushing through the crowd but it was no use so she joined in the beating with me and Miku, holding my hand and Miku's. Then I suddenly blacked out.

(Len's POV)

Did I say the girl is flat-chested, mean, rude, and a tsundere? Yes, yes I did. I am happy this dumb game is over. I sit with Mikuo and Kaito and groan.

"Saw what happened ya ok?" Kaito asked patting my back.

I grunted, "Ugh that girl sucks."

"Well tsundere girl is a tsundere." Mikuo shrugged.

I nodded, "Whatever see ya." I walked away and put my arm around Neru Akita. Love is a myth and stupid right?

(Rin's POV sorry Len's short but I have no more ideas right now)

I wake up in the infirmary still holding onto Miku and Gumi's hand. Then Miku and Gumi woke up and we all sat up and groaned.

"Miku w-what happened?" Gumi asked rubbing her head.

Miku sighed, "I guess we couldn't handle it and we blacked out."

"Oh you're awake!" The nurse cheers with delight.

I look at the nurse, "What happened?" I asked.

"Oh you were fainted and three teachers saw you and carried you here." The nurse explained.

Gumi groaned, "How long have we been out?"

"About 2-3 hours it's already 3:30pm School's done you may go home. Let me give you some icepacks." The nurse said and gave us some icepacks.

We waved bye and walked carefully down the road to my house.

*At my house*

I plopped down on my bed and Miku and Gumi plopped onto my beanbag chair.

"I never ever want to go to school again." I groaned.

Gumi groaned, "At least we're safe now."

I nodded, "Yeah. For now…"

(1 week later)

**Ok so here's what happened.**

**-Gumi moved to New York City all of a sudden**

**-Len still is a playboy**

**-Neru Akita clings onto Len.**

**-Miku and Rin still get beaten up**

**-Len becomes leader of the beatings of Miku and Rin**

**-Rin and Miku started to get Cs and Ds. **

**-Len suddenly becomes well naughty (grosses me out)**

**Kokoro: I am not satisfy with this ending.**

**Rin: Hey your fanfic not mine.**

**Len: Whatever. **


	4. Chapter 4: Rin almost Suicides

**Kokoro: Man a lot can happen in a week.**

**Rin: Not my fault.**

**Len: *making out with Neru***

**Kokoro: *whispers to Rin* this won't happen long**

**Chapter 4: Rin Almost Suicides**

(Rin's POV)

'_Stop, please stop!' I screamed in my thoughts looking in horror as Len was hitting Miku. _

"_R-rin. Don't cry." Miku smiled as she was crying. She was bloody it was a pain. _

_I scream at Len, "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER! SHE'S MY ONLY FRIEND!" _

_Len ignored me and continued to kick Miku then started to stab her. _

"_Rin never ever forget about me…" Miku groaned then died. _

_I yelled in agony and cry, "NOOOOO! MIKU!"_

"RIN! RIN GET UP!" My mom yelled in my ear. I open my eyes and look at her.

I sit up and rub my head and groaned, "Wha-What happened? I-is Miku dead?"

I look down at Miku sleeping in her sleeping bag. Her parents kicked her out for not getting good grades. So I took her in.

**(Kokoro: O.o I never mentioned Miku was kicked out? Oops)**

"No silly. Wake Miku up I'm making waffles." My mom smiled and walked downstairs.

I put on my regular clothes but purple color then kick Miku's legs and she wakes up.

"Huh? Oh morning Rinny." Miku looked up and smiled. I hug her and she hugs back.

Miku changes into her regular teal, grey, and black clothing and we both walk downstairs after brushing our teeth.

Miku ate her waffles and smiled happily to my mother, "Thank you Mrs. Kagami."

"Call me Lola." My mom smiled.

Suddenly my younger sister Yuki ran down the hallway and hugged me, "Hello Onee-San."

Did you think I was the only child? Well you're wrong sorry. I got blond hair from my dad Leon but not my eyes. My dad says it's probably from my grandpa. Yuki looks like my mother Lola but her eyes is brown from my grandma.

Miku hugged Yuki, "Morning Yuki."

"Morning Miku-san." Yuki smiled. Oh yeah Yuki is 5 so she is in kinder garden, PLUS she already has a crush on a boy named Oliver. Lucky her (Sarcasm).

It's December 1st whoopee (sarcasm). I look at Miku as she happily gobbled away on her waffles. I already finished fast eater I know.

Miku look at her watch then grabbed my hand and our backpacks and we raced out the door, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Miku yelled. Even though she doesn't have good grades she tries to be a perfect attendance student.

- At School-

Miku and me are sitting under a sakura tree since we figured out we had 30 minutes until school starts. Also the doors were closed so yep.

"Really Miku we're early." I groaned as I tried to finish my Math homework. The only homework I don't do every night. I know bad habit but blame Mr. Popularity. Also I've never told you why I stopped doing the bet. Well I ended it in 8th grade in May because it ended like this. I got beaten up with Miku and Gumi. Unfortunately, Gumi isn't here she moved somewhere because she got hooked up in an idol company, Crypton Media. A lot happens in one week.

"Rin. If I die never ever forget me." Miku sighed at she leaned on my back.

I cringed then I nodded, "You too." Then we fell asleep.

-15 minutes later-

I woke up and shook Miku's head to wake up. 15 minutes till class starts. Miku and I sneak through the back door and run to our homeroom only to find Len and his 'gang' ready to beat us up.

I want to cry, scream, and shout for help but I can't. Instead Miku and I just hug each other as Len's fan girls take turns kicking and punching us.

_RING! RING! _Everyone rushed to their seats but Miku and I. We just continued hugging trying to shield ourselves. The teacher walks in and then hits us with a newspaper.

"Hatsune. Kagami what are you doing?" My teacher asked.

One of Len's fan girls raised their hands and spoke, "Miku and Rin were doing inappropriate stuff." Then she giggled then smirked at me.

"Detention after school both of you. Now to your seats!" My teacher said hitting us continuously with a newspaper as me and Miku scatter to our seats.

"Ok class let's do attendance." The teacher says.

I squeeze my pocket knowing I put a small knife in there and Miku did the same. I took notes to keep up in class. Suddenly the teacher was near me and pointing to me, "Kagami what do you have in your pocket?" the teacher asked.

Suddenly my knife was caught in a glimpse of Luka and she raised her hand, "Kagami has a knife!"

"So does Hatsune-san! Sensei they have knives they're going to kill us." A girl said with alarm.

Len's eyes widen as he saw Sensei take the knives out of our pockets, "Kagami, Hatsune please see me after class." Sensei instructed.

Miku and I nodded and then the teacher went back to talking. Now what I was going to use the knife for is suicide.

- At the end of the period-

Everyone left and Miku and I walked up to Sensei's desk and she stared at us, "What were you doing with a knife and what were you going to use it for?"

I mumbled, "Suicide."

"What?" Sensei asked.

Miku growled then screamed, "SUICIDE! SUICIDE OK?! SUICIDE!"

"Wha-what? Hatsune, Kagami please see the guidance after school your detention is canceled." Sensei said. Then she gave us late passes and sent us on our way to 2nd period.

- At Lunch -

More beating. More beating. Make it stop.

I cry silently to myself with Miku knowing we can never escape. The girls took our lunch money and our lunch.

"Whores."

"How can you call yourself women?"

"You both are flat chested."

"You both are ugly"

"Why would anyone want to date you two scatterbrains?"

Miku and I laid silently listening to the girl's insults while they hurt us. "S-stop." Miku coughed.

"No." They all replied in unison. Then the beating continued until we fainted.

_(Third person view)_

"_We have to pick them up." A boy with blue hair mumbled._

_The teal haired boy nodded and carried Rin and the blue haired boy carried Miku and they both carried them to the infirmary then left. _

(Len's POV this is during 1st period)

What was Rin and Miku doing with a knife? Killing us? No they didn't have that expression. As Sensei I pondered as I tried to think of ways why would Rin and Miku have knives.

At the end of the period I put my ear to the door so I can listen.

"What were you doing with a knife and what were you going to use it for?" Sensei asked.

Rin mumbled something I couldn't hear. Then Miku growled and screamed, "SUICIDE! SUICIDE OK?! SUICIDE!" I cringed.

"Wha-what? Hatsune, Kagami please see the guidance after school your detention is canceled." Sensei said. That's when I left my second period class wondering why Miku and Rin want to suicide.

- After School -

As I walk out of school (by myself) late then I saw Rin departing from Miku. Then I saw Rin running and holding a smaller knife

I used my reflex and just followed her. Hey who wouldn't follow a girl with a knife? I followed her to a dark alley and saw her pointing the knife at her stomach?! I ran as she drove the knife into her stomach and stopped her by holding her arm before she plunged the knife into herself.

She looked up at me and I smiled, "Hello Kagami-san."

(End of Chapter)

**Rin: EH?! WHAT ABOUT THE INFIRMARY AND GUIDANCE?!**

**Kokoro: Do I need to explain it? Fine you wake up and go to guidance you and Miku don't talk so the guidance lets you go home. There happy?**

**Rin: NO!**

**Kokoro: *rolls eyes* Rin you need to calm down I did that for a reason.**

**Rin: I thought this was about me falling in love with Len or Len falling in love with me.**

**Kokoro: It still is… I'm just adding drama. **

**Rin: Really so bullying Miku and I is the answer?**

**Kokoro: Hey I'm trying to teach readers to not bully so be quiet please and just go with the story. BYE SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rin goes Mad

**Kokoro: Man suicide is bad people never suicide.**

**Rin: Hey Kokoro how come you're never in the stories.**

**Kokoro: First of all this is a movie. Second of all I am the director. Third of all if we're all in the movie who's going to film the movie?**

**Rin: Your sister?**

**Kokoro: She's busy in Shadowlurk filming's Henry's movie. Plus she doesn't even know this theme now let's get rolling!**

**Chapter 5: Rin loses her mind**

(Rin's POV)

I stare at Len and turn around with tears in my eyes. He stumbles back and stood. "You don't understand." I mumbled.

Len looked at me and asked stupidly, "What about I don't understand?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN MIKU AND I GO THROUGH!" I scream.

Len looked at me startled. What does the idiot know? He causes me agony and he should know it.

"YOU AND YOUR FREAKING FANGIRLS ARE KILLING ME AND MIKU PRACTICALLY EVERYDAY. WE NEVER GET THROUGH THE DAY AND CRY EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU THINK WE'RE LESBIAN BUT WE'RE NOT! IF YOU WERE IN OUR SHOES YOU WOULD KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" I screamed louder then looked around to see if anyone can hear me then continued, "THE AGONY YOU CAUSED US AND YOU NEVER STOP. IT MAY BE ABOUT 2 WEEKS BUT THE PAIN IS HARD FOR US. TRY LIVING IN A HELLHOLE WITH US TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS."

"R-Rin. I had no i-"I interrupted him, "Shut it Kagamine-San. You never cared. You saw it with your own freaking eyes and did nothing. You let it happen and the pain happens more. I hate you for that Len Kagamine. I hate you to the core." I glared at him then ran home leaving him alone.

- At Home -

"I'm home." I grumbled and then Miku glomped me.

"YAY RINNY'S HOME!" Miku snickered.

I pushed Miku off and I went to my room under my covers and started to make cuts on my wrists with my knife. Yuki walked in and uncovered me and saw my cuts, "Mommy! Daddy! Rin's bleeding she has a cut on her wrists." I quickly hid my knife under my pillow and looked as my mom and dad walked in with the emergency kit.

"Rin dear what happened?" My mom asked.

I shrugged and lied, "Accidentally cut myself with a sharp thing under my blanket." Ok well half true the sharp thing and under my blanket yes but the accidental part no.

"Rin this is the 5th time this has happened." My dad said as he put bandages around my wrists.

I shrugged, "Guess I'm clumsy."

My mom was sitting on my pillow which had the knife under it. Gulp.

"Rin I don't understand what is sharp?" My mom asked.

I shrugged, "My fingernails."

My dad looked at my fingernails, "They aren't long or sharp. Rin tell us the truth."

I stay silent that's when Miku walked in and saw the bandages on me then gasped, "R-Rin. Y-You…"

I nodded, "Yes Miku I did."

"Well Rin what is your answer?" My dad asked.

I mumbled, "That." I pointed to a pen that's pretty sharp under my blanket.

My mom picked it up, "This? This is what caused all those cups? Wow that's a sharp pen. How did it end up here?"

I shrugged, "I did homework and left my pen on the bed." Yes that is true.

My dad sighed, "Well now we know the answer. Now no more cuts."

Then my mom and dad left. Miku sat down on the bed with me as my parents closed the door of Miku and I's bedroom. "It's ok Rin. It's ok." Miku said calmly. I started to cry into her arm as she cradle me like a baby. Yuki was pounding on the door to know why I am crying. After an hour or two I fell asleep.

*The next morning*

Saturday… YES! No more bullying for one- "RIN COME DOWN IT'S BREAKFAST TIME! I MADE SOME PANCAKES!" My mom yelled. I rushed down and threw my knife in my trash can.

"Morning." I said as I sat down and then I saw my mom and dad staring at me. Ok… I'm freaked out.

"Rin manners?" My dad said sternly.

Ugh I forgot, I stood up and smiled and bowed, "Ohayo Okasan and Otosan." It means Morning mom and dad. Then I sat down and we all merrily eat.

After breakfast I saw Miku looking a flyer. I peeked over her shoulder and saw the Christmas Fair flyer. From December 1st to January 1st. 9:30 am to 12:00 pm. guess the Christmas fair is for New Year's too. Reminds me my b-day is December 27th. "Oy Miku. Let's go to the Christmas fair today." I said loud enough for Miku to hear.

Miku looked unsure then smiled, "Ok!"

Miku and I got our backpacks and my parents gave us each $500 to spend. I feel bad because they don't get a lot of money. My sister begged to go but she has to go to dance class. We left at 10 am.

- At the Christmas fair-

"Buy admission tickets for $10" A girl with green hair said to us. I squinted… Gumi!

I gasped, "Gumi!"

Gumi looked at me, "Rin? RIN! IT IS YOU!"

Gumi ran out the booth handing another girl her hat saying she quits and hugged us.

"Gumi! I thought you uh moved." Miku said.

Gumi shook her head, "No I lied. I moved to a private school… sorry. My mom moved me there because of the bullying and said I shouldn't hang out with you guys anymore."

"Miku moved in with me…" I whistled.

Gumi widened her eyes, "What? Why?!"

"Bad grades." Miku sighed.

Gumi looked at Miku enviously, "Lucky I have to stay with my abusive father."

"Why not you move with me? Miku and I are building a tree house in my backyard so we can sleep there." I suggested.

Gumi looked at me, "Won't it snow?"

"We live in San Diego do you think it's going to snow anytime soon?" I looked at her.

Gumi shrugged, "Never know maybe a wizard will make snow."

Miku, Gumi, and I laughed. I called my parents to ask if Gumi can move in they said ok. "So when are you moving in?"

Gumi looked around then whispered in Miku and I's ears, "Probably tonight I'll sneak out. Hopefully Len doesn't care."

"I'll leave my window open for you." I whispered. We all paid admission and walked in the fair.

(Len's POV)

I arrive with clingy Neru, "Ok Neru we're at the Christmas-"I turn to stare Rin. Why is she with Gumi my aunt told me to keep Gumi away from Rin and Miku right? Well I failed miserably. Man my aunt is going to kill me later.

"Len! Who are you looking at?" Neru asked me as she glared at Rin.

I shrug, "An enemy."

"Isn't that Rin? She's the nerd, bookworm, whore, slut blah blah blah…" Neru went on as I zoned out.

I mummer softly, "I'm dumping you."

"Huh?!" Neru yelled.

I grumbled, "You're stupid, mean, a whore, and a slut. I only used you."

Neru look at me with tears then ran away. I went up to Rin and grabbed her aside and quickly kissed her.

"Wha-what?" Rin said astonished when we finished.

I smiled, "I lost the game and fell in love." It's true every night I thought about Rin. I loved her I realized. I loved her…

END OF CHAPTER

**Kokoro: FINAL CHAPTER IS CHAPT 6 WHOOP!**

**Rin and Len: YES!**


	6. Chapter 6: Magnets Attract

**Kokoro: This is going to be the final chapter seriously it will. So say ya good byes.**

**Rin and Len: Not until the end.**

**Opposites Attract Chapter 6 Final Chapter – Magnets Now Attract**

(Rin's POV)

*At home*

Oh my god. I can't believe it. LEN LOVES ME! I guess I fell in love with him hehe. I told Miku and Gumi they were "happy" Also Christmas is tomorrow me and Len got along well. I can't wait he's coming over tomorrow! YAY!

"Rin Christmas is tomorrow yay~!" Miku gushed as she kissed Kaito. Miku and Kaito recently started dating. So did Gumi and Mikuo.

Me and Len I really don't know. I smile at Miku, "Yes it is Miku-san… yes it is…"

*Christmas Morning*

DINGDONG!

I groaned and fell off my bed. I walked downstairs and open the door… Len… The Len Kagamine at my doorstep.

Len blushed, "Hi Rin."

I smiled, "Hi Len."

Len quickly took out a heart wrapped shape box and I unwrapped it. Oh my god the jewelry box. I loved it and I hugged Len.

"Hey where is my present?" Len asked.

I blushed oops I forgot. I hand Len a box and he opened it. A charm bracelet. Banana for Len, Carrot for Gumi, Leeks for Miku and Miku, Ice cream for Kaito, and an orange for me. "So you can remember us…" I blushed.

Len smiled happily and hugged me. One thing I didn't know was Miku was recording.

*AT the winter carnival*

(Len's POV)

I stare at Rin as she smiled. Her smile so cute so small so pure. I love it. We look at fireworks. It worked out great after I kissed Rin. She told me I kissed her first so that's good.

Her eyes is like a thousand skies in the sky. Her bow made her look like a bunny. It's funny how she looks like a bunny and funny how we became friends (and hopefully soon a couple). I hug her from behind and kiss her again. It lasted a few minutes but still it's the best Christmas ever.

"I love you Rin." I smiled.

Rin smiled back, "I love you Len."

We kissed again thus ending it. Maybe two opposites can attract like magnets?

THE END.

**Kokoro: Done. **

**Rin: It doesn't make sense.**

**Kokoro: Don't care I have more ideas and I need to push this out of the way.**

**Rin: Wow and I'm a tsundere.**

**Len: You are.**

**Rin: No I'm not.**

**Len: Yes you are.**

**Rin: *points to Len* YANDERE!**

**Len: *Points to Rin* TSUNDERE!**

**Kokoro: Oh boy.**


End file.
